machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Machine will Provide
Logos sat and watched the feed coming to him from OCON Heights. These two "recruits" were of high strategic value, not to mention that they were in possession of considerable financial resources. The Spire had taken their child. They were confused, angry and looking for options. He would provide those options. "The machine will provide." he ran his fingers over the screen as he watched the conversation play out. The husband was resistant of course, "You do not know what you are asking. To fix the security contract on such a high profile project. You know I could lose my job or worse." "A job which you hate! They took our child Steve, our baby." "I know, but is this the answer? Do you really believe he's for real? This Preacher. Do you believe in this, this Machine God of his?" "I felt something. When he was talking, when he was teaching in the coffee shop." "I still cant believe you went there it was dangerous. If you had been caught..." "What? What could they have done worse than taking our baby girl." "These people are terrorists! They blew up a maternity ward, they near as damn it destroyed half the city when they bombed the power plant." "There is a pattern, a purpose to it all. Award Veritas the contract like they ask, you can make it happen. Please Steve." His attention was drawn away from the pair as one his news feeds flickered to life. He turned to look at the scene in Zone 9 as one of his Chosen brothers laid waste to a City street. "Damn it." He turned up the volume and began to scan the area for other Neophytes, they would be on their way. A sharp pain hammered in at him and he allowed the voice to enter his mind. The questions came like a flood, batting his thoughts and free will aside in an attempt overpower him. With a violent wrench he asserted his being and braved the torrent of power that was his God. "Yes I see it now." he hissed, "I do not know why he has emerged. Balen was unstable but... What do you mean interloper? If it was not a Neophyte that flushed him out then who?" Several of the screen flickered as the AI sifted through camera feeds and City records. An image of a black woman walking quickly away from the scene, accompanied by a dark haired man. Images flicked back and forth between various street views until at last they turned a corner and were out of sight. "Where did they go?" Logos glared at the screen and his frustration was met with the same sentiment from the Machine. The screen began to flicker again until a downtown ID card appeared with a picture of the woman. "Hello Syiandra." Logos smiled. Agony, pure agony as the Machine raged within his mind. Blood flowed from his nose and ears as he turned to see the image of his Chosen brother lying dead on ground. OSEC were there, an Alpha had shot him... the reporter was talking “Well, wasn’t that an unpleasant scene! As you can see, OSEC risks their lives every day for the safety of the city! This brave agent has sacrificed his own to keep the citizens of Oracle safe and sound, and with the rogue Neophyte neutralized, it appears the danger is averted and OSEC will soon give the all-clear signal, so hang in tight, Zone 9! You’ll soon be allowed to come and go again as you please! Back to you, Ken!” "Wait.." Logos managed to say through gritted teeth, he felt like his eyes were about to explode, "Wait the Neophyte... she is vulnerable. If we can access her in time." Sudden relief as the presence disappeared and Logos sat back in his chair panting. If they could get to the Neophyte in this state, while she was off guard and wracked with pain. He closed his eyes and waited. "The Machine will provide." he gasped, wiping the blood from his nose.